Historical Reference
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur and Gwen meet in a Hotel bar


**Historical Reference**

 **Round Table Minutes November 2016 Theme: "Plot? What plot?"**

Gwen walked into the hotel bar and sat down. She had just escaped the worst conference she had ever been to. She pulled the name tag off her dress and tore it up.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"She'll have some champagne. Bring two glasses." A tall blonde man said as he sat down beside her.

"I can buy my own drinks." Gwen said to the stranger

"I'm sure you can but you look like you need a little pick me up." The man was obviously checking her out as he sat there.

The bar tender brought the two glasses of champagne and left with a smile.

Arthur picked up his glass and waited for her to pick up hers. He clinked glasses and smiled. "Cheers!"

"Thank you." Gwen took a sip.

"You were at that caregiver's conference I see." He pointed at the torn up name tag. "Was it that bad?"

"It was the worst." Gwen sighed. "I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen."

The man laughed. "You're joking."

"No. That's really my name." Gwen didn't see what was funny.

"I'm Arthur." The blonde man grinned. "We are a long way from Camelot, aren't we?"

Gwen smiled. "It would seem so."

Arthur downed his champagne and stood up. "Come Queen Guinevere and have a private audience with me."

Gwen was suddenly flustered.

Arthur held out his hand to help her off the barstool. "Come, you won't regret it."

Gwen finished her champagne and took his hand.

Arthur led her to a lift and pulled her in when the doors opened. He pushed the button for a floor then backed her up against the wall.

"Arthur?" Gwen wasn't sure what he was about to do.

Arthur leaned down and kissed her then lifted her up to sit on the brass rail of the lift. He pushed her legs open with his knee and pressed his hips up against her. He kissed her again deeper and slower.

Gwen moaned and wrapped her legs around him before she realized what she was doing.

Arthur pulled out of the kiss then moved to kiss her neck. "I knew as soon as I saw you that we were going to do this." He whispered in her ear then pressed his hips against her harder.

"Um." Gwen just breathed. She was getting more than a little aroused.

Arthur ran his hands up her thighs and dipped his fingers into her panties. "Do you want me as much as I want you?"

Arthur kissed her lips then groaned when Gwen grabbed his ass and moved against him.

Gwen could feel how aroused he was and it was making her want him more. She looked in his eyes when he stopped kissing her. They were dark blue and full of desire.

The lift bell rang when as they reached the floor where Arthur's room was located. Arthur helped her to her feet and held the door as she pulled her dress back down before leaving the lift with her.

Arthur pulled out a room key card and opened the door. They went inside.

Gwen looked at him in the blue dress shirt and jeans. He was obviously very fit. She really wanted to see how fit he was. She pushed him back against the door and kissed him, hard and needy, then ripped open his shirt and started to kiss his chest.

"I see so you want to be like that, do you? Arthur grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and threw her down into the center of it.

Gwen laughed. She didn't know why but it was just amusing to be thrown on a bed by a stranger just before he ravages her.

Arthur smiled and pulled off his shirt. He reached up under her dress and pulled down her panties in one quick motion. "You've had your taste. Now I want mine."

Gwen gasped when Arthur dipped his head between her legs and started to lick her folds. She felt the urge to push against him but he held her down. She threw her head back and cried out when he started to suck on her clit.

Arthur took his tongue and swirled it around her clit as he slid two fingers inside her. He moved his fingers in and out of her vagina slowly spreading them just a little on the way out.

"Arthur! Please!" Gwen cried out.

Arthur sat back on his heels and opened his jeans. Your wish is my command, my queen. He pushed them down and got on top of her. Arthur slid his penis inside her as deep as he could and stopped. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" Gwen cried out.

Arthur moved slowly pulling all the way out and going deep as he thrust in.

Gwen moaned with every deep penetration. He was teasing her and she knew it. She felt her body respond to him and she knew she was about to climax.

Arthur must have realized it too because he pulled out and stood up.

"Arthur?" Gwen didn't know why he had stopped

"I want you out of that dress." Arthur kicked his jeans off the rest of the way before he pulled Gwen up by the hands and turned her around. He unzipped the dress and pulled it over her head. "There! That's better."

Gwen gasped as he pressed his still erect penis against her ass. She felt her bra unfasten and then Arthur pushed it forward and threw it on the floor.

"Do you still wanting to play, Guinevere?" Arthur kissed her neck on either side then kissed her on the nape of the neck. Arthur's hands grabbed her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

Gwen pushed back against him. "What do you think?"

Arthur chuckled. He pushed her thighs open with his knee and slid his hands to her hips. "Lean forward."

Gwen leaned forward then gasped as Arthur thrust his penis deep inside her.

Arthur got a firm grip on her hips and started to move inside her. This time he moved fast and thrust hard.

"Oh! Arthur Oh! Yes!" Gwen repeated as he slammed into her.

The sounds of their bodies hitting each other and Arthur grunting as he moved inside her sent Gwen into a hard orgasm. Her vagina throbbed and her legs were shaking but Arthur didn't stop. The waves of pleasure were making her breathless and giddy,

Finally Arthur released inside her and they tumbled to the bed. Arthur moved off her to lay on his side. Gwen rolled over on her back.

Arthur moved closer then slid his hand down between her legs started to stroke her clit. "Are you pleased, my queen?"

"I'm not a queen but yes that was …very pleasing." Gwen smiled at him. "I hope I haven't tired you out too much."

"No. I'm just letting you rest a bit. I intend to be back inside you shortly." Arthur leaned over and covered her nipple with his mouth.

Gwen grabbed his shoulder as she started to get aroused again. "Mhmn." She lowered her hand to his penis and moved her hand up and down. She was surprised how quickly he became erect.

Arthur glanced up at her then gave her breast one last lick before he kissed her lips. He moved on top of her and pulled her knees to his waist.

Gwen put her hands on his ass and pulled him down.

Arthur slid inside her. "See? I told you I would be inside you again."

Gwen chuckled then gasped as he started move.

Arthur took his time again with full deep thrusts. Gwen moaned as Arthur moved. She opened her thighs to give him more access. Arthur went farther inside her.

Gwen clutched his ass as he thrust inside her. She was sure that she was leaving nail marks.

Arthur stopped then grabbed her legs and rolled over on his back. You're turn.

Gwen put her hands on his chest and moved up and down his penis. She would stop every few strokes to grind against him. She moved until she was too close to an orgasm to continue. Arthur must have sensed her getting close. Her rolled her back underneath him and continued to thrust inside her.

"Arthur! I need….."

Arthur moved faster and harder as if he knew what she was going to say.

Gwen let the waves of her orgasm wash over her. She let out a cry as it hit full force.

Arthur looked up smiled just before he released inside her. He stayed inside her until they caught their breath.

"Get some rest and we can start again in a little while." Arthur yawned. "I am knackered. You're quiet a handful."

"So are you." Gwen smirked.

"To think I have been looking for a blonde blue eyed waif named Guinevere for all these many months." Arthur gave her body an appreciative look. "I never once thought to look for such a wondrous beauty as you."

Gwen stroked his cheek. "Go to sleep, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes.

Gwen waited until he was snoring before she tried to get out of bed. She quickly picked up her clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

When she came out, he was still sound asleep. She found her purse and shoes and started to leave then stopped.

Gwen picked up his jeans and pulled out his wallet. She pulled out his driving license and took a photo of it with her phone. She put it back and left.

When Gwen got to her room she looked at the photo. "Arthur Pendragon? Bloody hell!?"


End file.
